Cullen AIM
by TheBubbleMachine
Summary: Before Jasper, Bella is a vampire, Renesmee is a random human, and CHEESECAKE?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RITEY THEN! CULLEN AIM IS ON A ROLL!!!**

***Cullen AIM tour bus stops to pick up crazy fangirls*(fangirls=you wonderful readers!)**

**Fangirls: "WE WANT VAMPS! WE WANT VAMPS!" **

**Disclaimer: got a kitty today. She is not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I don't own twilight.**

**Plot (So far):**

**Before Jasper, Alice is with the Cullens, she was changed by Carlisle. Bella is a vampire, Renesmee is a random human.**

**NAMES!**

**Alice: damned_pixie_1_0_1**

**Edward: I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar**

**Carlisle: Docta_C_is_in_the_house**

**Esme: OMGABUNNY**

**Emmett: Big_deadly_teddy_bear**

**Renesmee: Partay_like_its_1999**

**Rosalie: Yea_im_a_bitch**

**Bella: Bella_barbie_666**

**CHAPTER UNO**

**damned_pixie_1_0_1 has logged on**

**I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar has logged on**

**Docta_C_is_in_the_house has logged on**

**OMGABUNNY has logged on**

**Big_deadly_teddy_bear has logged on**

**Yea_im_a_bitch has logged on**

damned_pixie_1_0_1: So, how do you guys like it?

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: We are never letting you near caffeine and our AIM accounts ever again.

OMGABUNNY: we never should have in the first place.

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: point taken.

Docta_C_is_in_the_house: I didn't even have an AIM account.

Big_deadly_teddy_bear: I actually kind of like my name.

Yea_im_a_bitch: Get with the program, McCarty.

Docta_C_is_in_the_house: Esme, let's go. We haven't had any alone time in a long time.

OMGABUNNY: *shrugs* mkay.

**Docta_C_is_in_the_house has signed off.**

**OMGABUNNY has signed off.**

**Partay_like_its_1999 has logged on.**

Partay_like_its_1999: Heey! This is pretty damn nice.

Yea_im_a_bitch: Can I help you?

Partay_like_its_1999:noPe. Just found this chat room.

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: 'kay. Now, are Carlisle and Esme doing what I think they are?

damned_pixie_1_0_1: Let me check… OMG THEY ARE! 0.O

Big_deadly_teddy_bear: I am hungry. Who in for hunting?

damned_pixie_1_0_1: I am in.

Yea_im_a_bitch: in.

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: ditto.

**damned_pixie_1_0_1 has signed off.**

**I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar has signed off.**

**Yea_im_a_bitch has signed off.**

**Big_deadly_teddy_bear has signed off.**

Partay_like_its_1999: now I am alone. *sigh*

**Partay_like_its_1999 has signed off**

**So, whaddya think? Yes yes, no no? I NEED ANSWERS! And you'll get a preview!**

**Fruffaro has signed off.**


	2. A visit from the author

**Okay! So, first off, I need a name for Jasper, and Jacob, and if you want to be in the story, just tell my your real name, and what you want your name to be in the story, and I will see what I can do for you!**

**Chapter 2: A visit from the author.**

**damned_pixie_1_0_1 has logged on**

**I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar has logged on**

**Docta_C_is_in_the_house has logged on**

**OMGABUNNY has logged on**

**Big_deadly_teddy_bear has logged on**

**Yea_im_a_bitch has logged on**

damned_pixie_1_0_1: Okay, good everyone is here!

OMGABUNNY: What do you want, Alice?  
Docta_C_is_in_the_house: Yes, Alice, what could possibly occupy you goldfish-like attention span?

Big_deadly_teddy_bear: Whatever.

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: Really?

Damned_pixie_1_0_1: Yep. Actually in 3…2…1…

**Fruffaroo has logged on**

Fruffaroo: Heeeeyz! Wuzzup?

Yea_im_a_bitch: What's with the nicknames?

Fruffaroo: I felt like ruining your day!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

OMGABUNNY: translate to…

Fruffaroo: evil laugh.

Yea_im_a_bitch: No. Yours. Who are you anyway?

Fruffaroo: EdWAD? You didn't tell them who I am? Neither did Alice?

Damned_pixie_1_0_1: Sorry.

Fruffaroo: You should be. Anyway, I am the author of this wonderful story. And I ought to kill Edwad.

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: Why?

Fruffaroo: Cuz I can. And then Bella will have to die. DUH!!

Yea_im_a_bitch: You, my friend, whatever your name is, are a BITCH.

Fruffaroo: and cue Esme, please.

OMGABUNNY: Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen! Language!

Fruffaroo: Sorry if I got the name wrong.

Yea_im_a_bitch: Wait, what?

Fruffaroo: Where's Bella?

**Bella_barbie_666 has logged on.**

Docta_C_is_in_the_house: Really, Fruffaroo, you should come over sometime and we can discuss this face-to-face, you know, rationally. But, I need to go into the study, Esme, I really might need some help organizing some files.

**Docta_C_is_in_the_house has logged off.**

OMGABUNNY: As much as I would like to stay and chat, I really should go and help Carlisle in his study.

**OMGABUNNY has logged off.**

Bella_barbie_666: Who and what is the Fruffaroo crap?

Fruffaroo: SILENCE YOU PEASENT!!!

Bella_barbie_666: ajflkdasrhtafdsjhfdkljfdvnlkerrtfgfgfakljfnlkcmljdlkshju

I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar: Bella, Love! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Fruffaroo: I made her silent. I am the conductor of this story, remember?

Damned_pixie_1_0_1: Here is our phone number. Call us and set up a date, time and place for meeting us.

Fruffaroo: kay.

**Fruffaroo has logged off.**

**Damned_pixie_1_0_1 has logged off.**

**Bella_barbie_666 has logged off.**

**I_am_Edwad_hear_me_roar has logged off.**

**Yea_im_a_bitch has logged off.**

**Big_deadly_teddy_bear has logged off.**

**Yea, it's mediocre, and youre not actually supposed to put yourself in the stories, but I felt like doing so. So sue me. Just kidding. Don't. Really, just don't.**

**If I don't end up updating my stories in the time frame of one month for me (8 weeks, parents are divorced and I only update at my mom's house), feel free to threaten me and all that good stuff!**

**Fruff.**


End file.
